


辩护 09

by NOANSWERS



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOANSWERS/pseuds/NOANSWERS





	辩护 09

第九章

乌黑的天空，大雨没完没了地倾泻，喧腾在初秋的大地。

就像此刻屋内纠缠的躯体，淹没在彼此的喘息中，难分难舍。

离开训练场，两人本想去买些菜再回去王一博家里，但是出租车后排交织的双手和对视时难以掩饰的欲望让他们彼此呼唤着，不愿再等待。  
一进门，王一博就急不可耐的抱起了肖战，直径走进卧室。

将肖战重重摔在床上，肖战陷在柔软的鹅绒床垫里，双手深握着身下的软被。他闻道被子上舒服的柔顺剂香气，枕头似乎比前晚更蓬松。这个狗崽崽，估计是想着自己今晚会来，特地换了新床褥。

肖战比王一博稍高一些，但王一博抱起他丝毫不费力气，平时体能训练，王一博的臂力都是超额达标，更何况情欲正燃烧了王一博每一寸情绪，眼前的人，他多想从此揉进自己身体。  
放下肖战，他起身脱去自己的T恤，露出完美如利刃雕刻的上肢线条。正欲接触皮带，肖战的双腿缠了上来。

王一博再度俯身含住肖战的唇瓣，身下之人正被欲望撕咬，急切地向他索要一个又一个深吻。喃呢之间，王一博听见肖战在耳边喘息：

“一搏，我要。“

短短四个字，确是一剂浓烈的催情猛药。王一博下身的炙热急切得渴望着被肖战紧致温暖的肉壁包裹。他快速除去自己裤子，凶猛巨大的阴茎涨成了紫红色，肖战不由咽了咽口水。

这个动作严重地刺激了王一博的理智，很快他将渴望付诸现实，他站在床前，扶起了肖战上身，将自己硕大的阴茎插入了肖战的口中。

肖战难以置信的瞪大双眼，口中却尽力含住粗大的性器。王一博太大了，仅仅大半根肉棒已经抵到了肖战的喉咙口，肖战被撑得眼神迷离，异物感使他胃部有一些难受。但这样的不适很快就随着王一博抽插而消失了。

王一博开始在肖战的口中进出，肖战渐渐得了一些趣，不再难受，他用舌头轻轻抵触口中硕大翘起的头部，用精巧的舌尖拨弄着王一博的阴茎，肖战的下体也变得无比坚硬，他难受的摆弄着腰肢。

抽插的速度越来越快，口中的巨物更大了。王一博低吼一声，双手扶住了肖战的后脑勺，用力一按，将自己全部埋入了肖战的口中，舒服得眯起来眼。

肖战被强制深喉，一阵恶心感涌上，他想要咳嗽却被击二连三的顶入堵在体内。明明是委屈羞辱的体位，却让他产生的快感，前段溢出一些清白的液体，后穴的空虚感袭来。

王一博从肖战的口中抽出，三两下除尽肖战的衣裳。从床头的抽屉里拿出昨天买了润滑油和避孕套，涂抹在自己的阴茎上，又涂在手指上，直径将两根手指插入肖战已经红潮难耐的后穴。

“啊……“ 突然被插入，肖战脱口而出一声呻吟。不同于第一夜的撕裂剧痛，这次进入时虽仍有撑开得微痛，但在润滑油的推动下，很快就得到满足感，肖战用力攀上王一博的手臂，后穴快速的收缩，吸允这王一博的手指，被顶弄的快感让肖战头皮发麻。

王一博渐渐感受到肖战内壁的柔软，抽出了手指，肖战张开的双腿鄹然夹紧，用哀怨的眼神看着王一博，似乎不满突然被抽离的空虚。

王一博扶住肖战的腰将他翻了身，趴在自己面前。挺身一入到底。一入深港就开始快速的抽插，肖战并顶得神志游离，嘴里喘息不止：

“啊……慢一点，太大了。“

肖战双腿修长，趴跪在床上，皮肤细腻如玉，背部线条柔美而紧致。两朵臀肉浑圆翘立。王一博手指用力地揉捏着肖战的臀肉。

王一博在肖战体内的抽插动作越来越迅速，硕大的分身滚烫地涨成紫红色，肖战的内壁越来越放松柔软，让王一博的进出变得更顺利流畅。

穴口的粉红色逐渐浓郁。随着内壁的摩擦，肖战能感受到体内硕大的分身头部弯曲分明，每一次都精准地撞上到肖战那块敏感的软肉，让他全身触电般地痉挛，肖战配合着身后王一博的抽插，摇摆着自己的腰肢，让王一博能够更轻易、更精准地在每一次都撞击到肖战的敏感点。

从今天突然出现在训练场开始，王一博就察觉了肖战有些不同，看向自己的眼神充满急切的欲望，又夹杂着担忧。此刻的肖战竭尽全力地迎合，在王一博的身下肆无忌惮地索要，似乎就是窗外这场磅礴大雨，倾盆而下向王一博展露着自己的渴望。

随着一阵快速顶弄，肖战肠道与内壁都开始加速吸裹，穴内逐渐顺滑湿润，穴口流出一缕白浊。他已经濒临高潮来临的边缘，用力得扭动着身体。

从身后看着被肉欲支配的肖战，王一博眸色欲深，伸手握住肖战的坚硬，配合着后穴的冲刺，快速地上下套弄。王一博感觉到手中的滚烫前段开始抖动，肖战要射了。

“啊……一搏………快一点”

肖战将脸埋在床上，阵阵喘息呻吟，眼中含着雾气，低声呼唤着。这声音像是支离破碎的哀求，又仿佛是高潮时的喃呢。

王一博心里一动。扭过肖战的面庞，深情吻住他娇艳的红唇，轻声而坚定：“战哥，没事，我在。” 

肖战喜欢在床事时，听到王一博说“我在”，让他觉得安全。

肖战在王一博的怀中尽情地释放了。白色的精液射在了漂亮的银色绒被上。肖战的肩膀颤抖，有点想哭，不是因为难受或者羞辱，而是尽兴后难掩的激动和情难自禁。

王一博并没有停止腰肢的挺进，更用力的艹入肖战已经云朵般柔软的后穴。高潮之后的肖战，再也没有力气抵抗或者迎合，只能依附在王一博的臂弯了，任由他的进入、征服和保护。

王一博已经对肖战的身体敏感点了如指掌，伴随着抽插舔弄着肖战的耳蜗，没一会，肖战的分身再次在王一博的操弄下苏醒，第二次的射精来得更快。没有任何套弄和前端刺激，仅是后穴的顶操和耳边王一博的喘息，足以让肖战在颤动着释放了。

肖战的精液黏合在两人的下腹，两人的身体在疯狂的撞击中汗流浃背，肖战后穴的液体，已经开始顺着他的大腿留下，配合着王一博每一次插入发出阵阵水声。

肖战从没经历过这样的性爱，毫无保留的拥有和接纳，身体不再受大脑的控制，被爱欲支配着，牵引着，外界的一切都不再想起。他不知道这样的沉沦从而何来，也不知自己与王一博将到达何处，只是用力地抽吸和纠缠。相拥着流向远方。

这样的肖战，让王一博着了迷。

他不再变化体位，牢牢得控住面向自己的肖战，将他锁在身下，用最本能的姿态，将头埋在肖战的颈间，全速冲刺。

“啊……一搏……不要了……停啊”

肖战在语无伦次的哭喊中，弓起身体，第三次泄了。王一博也几乎同时箍住肖战的臂膀，低吼了一声，伴随着几次深入肠道的抽插，释放在肖战的体内。

长长得相拥，王一博维持着在肖战体内的状态，两人都没有动弹，只是用全力搂住彼此。想让这一刻永远延续下去。

王一博抬起头，看着数次高潮后面颊泛红的肖战，他微微张着嘴，仍在低声喘息，眼神迷离，精致而英气的眉眼让人挪不开眼。情欲洗礼过的肖战，再一次刺激了王一博。他轻轻吻在肖战的下颌：  
“战哥，你好美。”

肖战耳朵都红了，揉了揉王一博被汗水浸湿的头发，笑得夺目，他竟感觉体内王一博的分身又开始抬头了，连忙出声：

“王一博，你是人吗，你是狗吧。”

王一博勾起薄唇，坏坏一笑，利落地抽出肖战的身体，肖战轻哼一声，这一下，又蹭上那抹敏感的软肉。王一博迅速摘下灌着精液的避孕套，打了结扔到床边垃圾桶，又撕开一个新的给自己戴上。

肖战像受了惊，收起长腿，往床的另一侧撤退，毕竟精疲力尽，两下就被王一博抓住小腿，脱回身下，毫无阻力一挺而入。

“战哥，吃饱了，就不管我了？” 

肖战还没骂出声就被顶弄得仅剩下连绵的呻吟。

年下的小朋友，着实把肖战折腾得腰肢酸痛，双腿无力。王一博坚持要用完一盒三只的避孕套才肯停，此刻的肖战只能庆幸，还好狗崽崽买的是小包装。

等王一博终于停止了这场激烈的性爱，已经是2个小时之后，他沉沉地躺在肖战身侧，双手仍紧紧的搂住肖战。此刻下午3点了，两人都没有吃午饭。

肖战手肘用力顶了一些身后的王一博，那人哼了一声，低声说：“别动。“ 大手再次抚上肖战的后腰。

肖战觉得他就要睡着了，双手用力推动王一博的肩膀。王一博终于睁开眼眸，深棕色的瞳孔中映出肖战的面容，这个小朋友的眼睛真好看，眼尾微微上扬，似凤游天，让肖战想要轻轻亲吻。然而这片刻的凝视，却被

王一博接下来的话惊得荡然无存：

“战哥，还想要？”

肖战闻言就要动手，却被王一博快速捉住，只能骂道 “王一博，我快要饿死了，快给我弄吃的。”

王一博埋着头咯咯地笑，听到肖战说饿了，还是不情愿的松开怀里的人，起身穿衣服，打算去厨房看看。

肖战拉起一截被子盖在自己脸上，这间不到15平方卧室，没有开灯，也没拉窗帘，王一博住在33层，这个方向望出去窗外已没有等高的建筑了。  
雨已经没了刚才的凌厉，淅淅沥沥得拍打着窗户，肖战觉得自己有点开始喜欢下雨天了，灰蒙蒙的天空让客厅亮着的暖灯更温和了，雨水的仿佛也冲洗了心底的不安，躺在柔软的被褥里，身边只有王一博身上荷尔蒙  
般淡淡的体香和被子上柔和的味道。

听到厨房传来撕开包装的声音。王一博不会又要煮泡面吧，厨房好像什么也没有，肖战连忙起身，胡乱打开王一博的衣橱，套上一件黑色大T，走出房间。他趴在高架餐桌上，看着正在烧水的王一博，托起腮，语气调侃地说：

“王一博，你是人吗，又泡面？来你家，又累又吃不饱。“

王一博抬起头盯着肖战，眼神严肃，让肖战有些不自在，王一博直勾勾地盯着他问：“ 没吃饱吗？” 

说着就要放下手中的碗筷，向肖战走过来。

肖战赶紧陪着笑脸，双手抵住王一博的胸口，上气不接下气：“饱……饱了。”

王一博这才得意地笑了，肖战居然被小朋友戏弄了。又气又恼，动手就打。王一博倒也不躲，只是笑得更深了。他捉住肖战一只手，问道：“你想吃什么，我带你出去吃吧。”

肖战轻轻将头靠在王一博的肩上，轻轻地道:“先把我带的那两个面包吃了点点肚子，然后去买菜吧，晚上我做饭。”

王一博眼神瞬间亮了，开心地摇着肖战的肩：“真的吗，战哥，你还会做饭，我太饿了。”


End file.
